


I'll be here today

by Alecsa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Sabo, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: В конце жизнь Сабо обернулась трагичным недоразумением. И, несмотря на застывшую на лице улыбку, в момент смерти он испытывал только разочарование и сожаление, не смирившись с судьбой. Тем удивительнее было вновь открыть глаза к игрушкам, свисающим к колыбели.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I'll be here today

В конце жизнь Сабо обернулась трагичным недоразумением. И, несмотря на застывшую на лице улыбку, в момент смерти он испытывал только разочарование и сожаление, не смирившись с судьбой. Он мог сделать больше и лучше, приложить больше усилий, не быть таким трусливым перед отцом или отдаться делу Драгона с головой. Не зная своего прошлого, Сабо лишь плыл по течению, поддерживая чужие идеи и мечты, не имея ничего для себя. Он не чувствовал себя личностью вплоть до смерти Эйса, но к тому времени это уже не имело значения. Тем удивительнее было вновь открыть глаза к игрушкам, свисающим к колыбели.

Сабо не из тех, кто поддается панике, не с детства, и не из тех, кто потешал бы себя мыслью о загробной жизни, пока не убедится в обратном. Нет, у него было много времени, прежде чем его пришли проверить, чтобы узнать комнату в своем старом доме, чтобы и испытать облегчение, и стать серьезным. Он точно убедился в своем предположении, увидев с рук кормилицы, свою воркующую чистокровную мать. С того самого момента Сабо не переставал предвкушать свою встречу с братьями. С Луффи и Эйсом.

Радость быстро сменилась скукой и разочарованием, поскольку ему едва ли стукнул месяц, а для путешествия в лес надо хотя бы научиться ходить. Сабо не был терпеливым человеком. Довести разговор до конца для него уже кажется невыносимо долгим. Все всегда казались слишком медленными в период амнезии, что после стало понятно, учитывая неспособность его братьев сидеть на месте и их постоянные гонки за едой и наживой. Ни один нормальный человек за ними не угонится.

Быть младенцем оказалось мучением. Избегая всего, что Сабо просто физически не способен сделать самостоятельно, ему также пришлось терпеть присутствие родителей и других благородных, которых позвали посмотреть на нового члена семьи, аки на свежекупленную дорогую вещь. Игнорируя всех людей, пытающихся привлечь его внимание, и все занятия, организованные для его скорейшего развития, Сабо сосредоточился только на том, чтобы его тело начало ему подчиняться, чем изрядно всех раздражал.

На очередном осмотре у доктора, из-за страха родителей, что он может быть чем-то болен и это отразиться на их статусе, Сабо с удовольствием испытал хаки, сломав Аутлуку палец, и впервые в этой жизни засмеялся, слушая его стоны боли. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, его отец заслужил худшего. И пока Сабо здесь, он постарается стать этим самым худшим. Вскоре все в доме возненавидели его с виду бесконтрольную силу, постоянно разрушающую имущество, и ужасались его аппетитам.

В два года Сабо распрощался с ненавистным домом, на прощание совершив поджог штор в собственной комнате. Удивительно, с какой легкостью и незаметностью ребенок может перемещаться по городу. По большей части, конечно, виновато безразличие людей, но Сабо предпочел оценить вместо этого собственные навыки. Его тело все еще было слабым и сильно устало от путешествия, которое раньше казалось безобидной прогулкой. Достигнув к утру дома семьи Дадан, он не удосужился постучать или проникнуть внутрь, просто уснув на пороге, ни о чем не волнуясь.

— Откуда тут взялся ребенок?! — панический и разгневанный крик раздался на всю округу, вырвав Сабо из сна. Он медленно сел, протер глаза и широко зевнул, прежде чем взглянуть на нависшую над ним толпу бандитов. Не удержавшись, он широко улыбнулся, невзирая на невысказанную угрозу, что сбило их с толку.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! — схватила его за шиворот Дадан, чтобы посмотреть в упор, разумно ожидая, что мальчик испугается и заплачет.

— Вот! — вместо этого Сабо с энтузиазмом сунул ей в лицо самодельную записку, сделанную с помощью печатной машинки. На ней значилось «Позаботьтесь о нем». Женщина схватила записку и отпустила ворот, не волнуясь о его посадке. Сабо удалось приземлиться на ноги, но все еще после этого потерял равновесие и упал. Слегка надувшись на подобное обращение, он встал и вошел в хижину, пока бандиты отвлеклись.

— Кто в здравом уме подкинет ребенка бандитам?! — закричал кто-то снаружи, но мальчика это больше не волновало. Он полностью намеревался найти Эйса прямо сейчас.

Тот нашелся в их старой комнате, крепко спящий. Сабо осторожно сел рядом, разглядывая знакомое лицо, находя его намного более очаровательным со всем этим детским жиром. Без этого вечно угрюмого вида и ненависти к миру во взгляде Эйса можно даже назвать милым ребенком. Блондин ткнул пальцем в мягкую щеку, наслаждаясь возможностью, заставив другого ребенка поморщиться и проснуться.

— Кто ты? — спросил Эйс, уставившись на нависшее над ним лицо с чистым любопытством во взгляде, впервые увидев другого ребенка.

— Я Сабо, — мягко представился он, расплывшись в приторно сладкой улыбке. — Теперь я буду жить здесь с тобой.

Глядя на растерянное лицо своего лучшего друга и брата, Сабо точно знал, что собирается насладиться этой жизнью и наверстать все невольно упущенное. Конечно, он собирается убедиться, что ни Луффи, ни Эйсу больше ничто не будет угрожать. Придется пожертвовать своим положением в революционной армии, но Сабо сможет наверстать упущенное, когда вернется к этому. Прямо сейчас у него есть чем заняться.

***

Бандиты, как и ожидалось, оказались слишком слабохарактерными, чтобы выкинуть на произвол судьбы подкидыша, даже если при любом случае угрожали оставить Сабо на съедение тиграм. Тот на это только улыбался, ничуть не напуганный, тем самым тревожа абсолютно всех отсутствием чувства самосохранения. Эйс же был жестким ребенком, огрызающимся и кидающимся на всех, кто, как ему кажется, бросает ему вызов. Прямо сейчас он похож на животное больше, чем на человека.

Эйс довольно быстро прикипел к Сабо, который отвлекал его от бандитов, что раньше были единственной, но не самой приятной компанией, для игр или исследований. Дадан тихо оценила то, что он занял все внимание шумного мальчика и снизил уровень травматизма и погрома. Она все еще не упускала шанса назвать Эйса демоном, но и Сабо получал не лучшее отношение. В прошлом это в сочетании со знанием своего наследия заставила брюнета думать, что он не должен существовать. Сейчас же он все переосмыслил и решил, что любой ребенок — демон в глазах взрослых, и согласился с этим.

Сабо без угрызения совести воспользовался отсутствием сознательности Эйса, пытаясь приучить того к проявлениям нежности и привязанности путем объятий и держания за руку. Нет сомнений, что он станет считать это глупым, когда станет старше, но сейчас Эйс каждый раз удивляется контакту, который не включает в себя некоторую долю грубости. Сабо не перестает жалеть, что не может сделать фотографии на память.

Через несколько месяцев приехал Гарп, невольно нарушив ритм жизни в лесу. Эйс изрядно обрадовался приходу деда, заставив Сабо волноваться за его состояние, но потом он понял, что сейчас у его друга еще нет причин бояться дозорного, который вряд ли прибегал к своим проклятым кулакам любви в отношении столь маленького ребенка. Блондин вынужден был признать, что Гарп производил впечатления хорошего и внимательного опекуна, если упускать из виду его почти постоянное отсутствие.

Старик не посочувствовал горю Дадан, узнав о появлении Сабо, а только громко рассмеялся, найдя в этом что-то забавное. Эйс гордо объявил его своим братом, что заставило блондина испытать гордость, радость, облегчение и предположить, что его друг всегда в тайне хотел брата или нескольких, потому и узнавал, как обзавестись одним без участия родителей. Возможно, в прошлый раз он хотел предложить Сабо распить саке, но стеснялся или считал это глупым до появления Луффи, который достучался до Эйса и доказал, что они в нем нуждаются.

С этого момента Сабо был негласно, насколько возможно с этим человеком, принят в семью Гарпа. Хотя он все еще не собирается называть его дедушкой, просто чтобы раздражать человека. В отличие от будущего, дозорный, хотя и уходил на ночь, провел в доме бандитов несколько дней, прежде чем снова уйти в море. Возможно это потому, что Эйс сейчас больше нуждается в нем. Возможно потому, что у него все еще нет Луффи. На самом деле, Сабо всегда было интересно, кто воспитал Луффи. Он никогда не говорил ни о ком, кроме Макино и Вуп Слепа из Фуша.

***

Спустя год Сабо все еще не чувствовал себя целым без присутствия Луффи. Он уже должен был родиться, но не знать, где мальчик и что с ним — невыносимо. В прошлой жизни Сабо так и не смог почувствовать себя полностью правильно после смерти Эйса. Невозможность встретиться с ним во взрослой жизни невольно продолжала терзать блондина и глупо думать, что эти детские воспоминания он попросту выдумал, чтобы заполнить пустоту прошлого. Конечно, Луффи доказывал обратное, но это все еще продолжало терзать. Теперь же Сабо не чувствовал уверенности в будущем без второго брата.

Эйс заметил, что с блондином что-то не так, но Сабо не мог точно объяснить ему, что.

— У нас должен быть младший брат, но его все еще нет, — вместо этого сказал он. Детская логика была простой, кто бы что ни говорил. Возможно, это из-за того, что Луффи всегда так думал, и он научился работать с этим.

— Да, нам нужен младший брат, — по возможности серьезно, но больше нетерпеливо ответил Эйс, после тщательного обдумывания данного предложения. Сабо кивнул, нежно улыбаясь невинности друга. Он не хочет это терять.

Из-за этого в следующий раз, когда Гарп пришел навестить их, Эйс накинулся на него с просьбами принести им младшего брата. Старик опешил сначала от странного приветствия, но после засмеялся, решив, что это просто их невинное детское желание иметь больше партнеров для игр.

— И где же мне его взять? Не украсть ли? Ва-ха-ха-ха! — удивленно спрашивал он, сдерживая брыкающегося Эйса подмышкой, втирая кулак ему в голову. Видимо, с этого начался кулак любви.

— Сабо сказал, что у нас должен быть младший брат, — раздраженно огрызнулся мальчик, пытаясь отбиться от руки деда.

— Правда?! И почему же ты так решил? — весело поинтересовался Гарп, снисходительно смотря на блондина с широкой улыбкой.

— Я не знаю, — смущенно улыбаясь ответил Сабо, совсем не чувствуя себя так. — Я просто знаю, что он должен был уже родиться, — более убежденно продолжил он, кивая самому себе.

Старик заинтересованно посмотрел, подняв одну бровь, и присел напротив него, не выпуская Эйса, который также переключил внимание на брата.

— Кто должен был родиться? — осторожно спросил Гарп, выделяя каждое слово.

— Луффи! — воскликнул Сабо, решив не ходить вокруг да около.

В тот же момент дозорный словно заледенел, что позволило Эйсу вырваться из железной хватки и подбежать к блондину, чтобы защитить того, если дед продолжит вести себя странно. Сабо не чувствовал страха, продолжая смотреть на Гарпа, имитируя невинное непонимание. Есть очень мало вещей, которых он боится, и старик не входит в их число. Возможно, в детстве он его опасался, но теперь это ушло. Сабо собирается использовать его и не может позволить себе сомневаться или ошибаться из-за чувств. Он хороший шпион и манипулятор. И, имея возможность изменить что-то к лучшему, воспользуется этим.

— Сабо, ты можешь точно сказать, как ты знаешь это? — с большим напором и вынужденной угрозой спросил Гарп, обхватив мальчика за плечи.

— Нет, — покачал головой блондин, все еще не видя смысла имитировать страх, чувствуя, как Эйс беспокойно вцепился в футболку. Старик не сделает ему больно. — Я просто знаю. Как с Эйсом!

Преимущество того, чтобы быть ребенком — тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Сабо не собирался вдаваться подробности своей осведомленности, и вместо того, чтобы говорить, что живет второй раз, решил идти с историей, что видит вещи. Так намного проще. И, опять же, не надо ничего объяснять.

— Эйс? Хочешь сказать, что знал про Эйса до того, как встретил его? — взволнованно уточнил Гарп, слегка ослабляя хватку и сбрасывая угрожающий вид.

— Да! — широко улыбнулся Сабо, начиная развлекаться в ситуации. — Я хотел увидеть его и пришел сюда!

— Черт возьми, так тебя не подкинули! — гневно воскликнула Дадан, слушая их разговор с крыльца, желая убедиться, что дозорный ничего не сломает. — Как ты даже добрался сюда?!

— Я знал дорогу, — отозвался блондин, обратив на нее внимание, тем самым заставив женщину в бешенстве сжимать кулаки.

— Отлично! Один из этих дьяволов видит будущее! — в ярости воскликнула Дадан, выронив сигарету. Это абсолютно нелогичное в обычное время заявление вдруг обрело вес. Гарп, до этого явно отказывающийся предполагать подобное, тяжко выдохнул и встал. Эйс в замешательстве переводил хмурый взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь сделать какой-то вывод.

— Вы идиоты? — вдруг спросил мальчик, словно все должны понимать, о чем идет речь, привлекая внимание взрослых. — Сабо умный. Он все знает, — убежденно закивал он, соглашаясь с самим собой.

Гарп вдруг снова разразился смехом, заставив напряжение, ранее незамеченное, покинуть Сабо. Повезло, что старик с такой легкостью принимает вещи и не пытается особо искать объяснений. Угрюмость Эйса сразу же исчезла, вновь сменившись непониманием.

— Так у нас будет брат? — снова спросил он, пристально смотря на деда.

— Ва-ха-ха-ха! Почему бы и нет! — согласился Гарп, разворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться в деревню.

— Ты не можешь, Гарп! — в отчаянии закричала Дадан вслед, понимая, что происходит. — Нам не нужен здесь еще один ребенок! И этих двоих забери с собой!

— Что? Ты хочешь в тюрьму? — уже с нескрываемой угрозой посмотрел на нее Гарп, заставив задрожать и замолкнуть, что старик посчитал ответом. — Я скоро вернусь.

Позже тем же вечером Сабо, Эйс и бандиты могли насладиться компанией Луффи. И если блондин считал своего старшего брата очаровательным в детстве, то его младший не шел ни в какое сравнение. Если честно, Луффи не сильно отличается от себя взрослого. Так уж вышло, что он навсегда останется ребенком, просто однажды ему придется стать чуточку серьезнее и намного сильнее.

Эйс был очарован и покорен с первого взгляда. Его глаза сияли от любопытства, а Луффи в свою очередь пытался схватить и потянуть все, что было в пределах досягаемости. В основном, одежду и волосы мальчиков. Сабо снова пожалел, что не принес камеру.

***

Когда Сабо познакомился с Эйсом в пять лет, тот уже знал о своем отце, поэтому блондин ожидал этого разговора в течение года. Гарп подошел к вопросу с удивительной для него тонкостью, сначала постепенно вводя их в курс дела, рассказывая о мире, пиратах, дозорных и эре, в которой они живут. Эйс слушал с большим интересом, но Сабо все это знал, о чем не постеснялся сказать, но его все равно заставили слушать. Он все еще не особо слушал, пытаясь заставить Луффи сидеть на месте.

И вот однажды, вернувшись для очередного посещения, Сабо заметил на лице старика странный оттенок нежелания и вины, который говорил все за него. Лишь поняв, что Гарп собирается начать говорить, блондин взял ситуацию в свои руки, не желая делать правду такой обреченной, как об этом думал дозорный.

— Ты собираешься сказать, что отец Эйса — Гол Д. Роджер, — беспечно выдал Сабо, эффективно затыкая старика.

— Мой отец кто?! — в шоке воскликнул брюнет, чуть не уронив Луффи, не ослабив хватку только из сильного инстинкта и самого малыша, намертво вцепившегося в его шею.

Чего не ожидал сам Сабо, так это удара по голове, пусть и не такого сильного, каким он может быть, но все еще заставившего слезы невольно брызнуть из глаз и схватиться за пульсирующую шишку.

— За что ты ударил меня? — простонал мальчик. Эйс все еще был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы его защитные инстинкты взяли верх. Все его мозговая активность была направлена на обработку свалившейся бомбы.

— Ты не можешь говорить подобные вещи так просто! — закричал Гарп, явно раздосадованный поведением внука. Он привык, что Сабо знает больше, чем должен. Он просто не подумал об этой конкретной детали.

— Так это не правда? — в замешательстве спросил Эйс, хмуро смотря на них, наконец, осознав, что только что сделал его дед. — И не смей бить Сабо!

— Правда, к сожалению, — мрачно опроверг дозорный, скрестив руки на груди и торжественно посмотрев на них сверху вниз. — Правда в том, что я тебе не родной дед. А с бандитами ты растешь потому, что если мир узнает о твоем существовании, тебя казнят из-за твоей крови. Поэтому вы никому и никогда не должны говорить об этом, поняли?

Сабо серьезно кивнул, полностью осознавая последствия. Эйс же со страхом в глазах смотрел на Гарпа, словно ожидая, что тот рассмеется и скажет, что все это шутка. Луффи, почувствовав напряжение своего старшего брата, протянул руки к лицу мальчик и похлопал по щекам, привлекая внимание.

— Эйс! — радостно воскликнул он, болтая ногами и продолжая трогать веснушчатую кожу.

С тревожной смесью разных эмоций и яркой неопределенностью Эйс сначала пристально оглядел Луффи, потом посмотрел на смягчившегося Гарпа, следом на наблюдавшую за ними с крыльца, словно ястреб, Дадан, и, наконец, на Сабо, который обнадеживающе улыбался ему.

— А кто моя мама? — спросил он, вперившись взглядом в деда, кажется, искренне заинтересованный этим, хотя его голос был слегка хриплым от нервов.

Сабо улыбнулся шире, поняв, что Эйс не собирается злиться прямо сейчас. А если блондин сделает все правильно, то у его брата не появится никаких надуманных комплексов.

***

Предполагать, что ты сильнее окружающих — это одно, а убедиться в этом — другое. Они с Эйсом в плане силы всегда были примерно равны, что подбивало их совершенствоваться в ловкости, скорости, составлении стратегий и прочем, но теперь Сабо имеет преимущество в виде бесценного опыта. Он все равно собирался заняться обучением Луффи и Эйса в плане Хаки, он просто не подумал, что сначала придется подтягивать их боевой стиль.

Эйс и Сабо много тренировались вместе. Это все еще было сложно, учитывая Луффи, которого нельзя оставить без внимания либо потому, что он начнет бродить, где ни попадя, либо начнет капризничать и требовать компании. По этой же причине они не могут вдвоем далеко уйти от хижины, чтобы охотиться или исследовать Серый Терминал. Хотя, Сабо может смело признать, что не горит желанием возвращаться туда не только из-за пиратов и дворян, но и из-за Эйса, который может начать задавать свои вопросы неправильным людям. Вместо этого он планирует чаще посещать Фуша.

Это не мешает им троим исследовать не слишком далеко от хижины. Однажды они даже рискнули добраться до водоема, где, как помнил Сабо, не водилось хищников, чтобы научиться плавать. Даже зная, что вода больше его не ослабляет, Сабо все еще находил странным, что его конечности могут относительно свободно двигаться. Плавать весело, как и учить этому Луффи. Оказывается, он может быть хорошим пловцом, если кто-то действительно попытается ему помочь. Жаль, что это не особо пригодится ему в будущем.

Сабо наслаждался такой жизнью, не думая дважды о мире, за пределами их изолированного пузыря. Он старался наладить общение между ними и бандитами, создавая что-то вроде дружеской солидарности. Мужчины и так были благосклонны к ним, но теперь дети могли чувствовать, что растут не среди незнакомцев. Дадан немного смягчилась к ним после появления Луффи, когда им вместе пришлось заниматься малышом. Эйс может быть неуправляемым, но он ответственный брат и слушал ее с крайним вниманием, желая научиться ухаживать за Луффи.

Реальность, однако, любит врываться к ним время от времени. Сабо получал свою утреннюю газету сразу после того, как ее прочтет Дадан. В основном, он использует их, чтобы учить Эйса читать и писать, но иногда они могут придумать какие-то игры с ними. Блондин все еще читает их перед этим, чтобы обновить или дополнить свои знания за этот период. Короткая статья о столетии добычи янтарного свинца выбила его из колеи. Он не мог избавиться от внутреннего напряжения до самого прихода Гарпа.

— Почему Флеванс должен исчезнуть? — спросил он после приветствия, которое начало включать в себя кулаки любви, когда Эйс неосторожно похвастался, что собирается стать пиратом. Это заставило его схватить смеющегося Луффи и бежать. Гарп собирался следовать, чтобы выбить эту чушь из своего внука, когда был остановлен вопросом своего среднего.

— Что случится с Флевансом? — с относительным спокойствием спросил старик, уделяя мальчику пристальное внимание.

— Белый свинец ядовит, но мировое правительство скрыло это. Все жители города отравлены. В следующем году симптомы проявятся у всех сразу, и это посчитают заразной болезнью. Соседние страны из страха убьют всех жителей. Никто ничего не сделает. Будет геноцид, — мрачно рассказал Сабо, невольно позволяя тени наползти на глаза, тревожно искажая его детское лицо.

Так вышло, что, несмотря на свои благородные черты, Сабо не может не выглядеть угрожающе большую часть времени. Возможно, в этом виновата его привычка улыбаться практически в любой ситуации, что заставляет окружающих настораживаться. Вести же себя серьезно он начинает в критические моменты битвы, сталкиваясь с чем-то поистине ужасным, что не делает его менее угрожающим. Более-менее безобидным он выглядит только во время еды и сна.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, является ли эта твоя способность проклятием, — устало вздохнул Гарп, удивительно нежно потрепав Сабо по голове.

— Я не знаю всего, Гарп-сан, — снисходительно улыбнулся блондин, чувствуя себя лучше, рассказав кому-то об этом. По крайней мере, дозорный может попытаться что-то сделать с этим.

— Я сказал тебе звать меня дедушкой, отродье! — проворчал старик, на что Сабо лишь тихо посмеялся. Гарпу не нужно знать, что в его отсутствие мальчик ссылается на него, как на деда.

***

Луффи — очаровательный ребенок. Сабо не может остановиться повторять это. В три года он разговаривал больше всех в хижине бандитов. Сабо и Эйс всегда более интуитивно понимали друг друга, не особо нуждаясь в словах, но их младший брат находил жизненно важным озвучить каждую свою мысль и наблюдение. Он также отлично бегает, практически не отставая от старших, что достойно для кого-то в два раза младше. Цепкость Луффи к близким людям ничуть не ослабла. Он редко оставлял Сабо или Эйс дольше, чем на полчаса, прежде чем потребовать объятий или схватить кого-то за руку.

Теперь они могут уходить намного дальше в лес, чтобы исследовать и удовлетворять свою природную тягу к приключениям. Сабо знал, что парочка бандитов всегда следовала за ними, чтобы убедиться в их безопасности, но его это не беспокоило. У них еще ни разу не было причин вмешиваться. Если мальчики приближались к какому-то особо опасному животному, блондин сразу уводил братьев подальше.

В этот раз он решил добраться до Фуша. Эйс и Луффи были взволнованны походом в деревню и перспективой найти что-то интересное. Лес уже давно им пресытился. Так втроем они спускались с горы в радостном предвкушении. Луффи между старшими братьями крепко сжимал их руки, нетерпеливо подскакивая и лепеча обо всех забавных и удивительных вещах, которые попадаются на глаза. Сабо ужасно доволен, что Эйс еще не считает телесный контакт смущающим и не пытается из этого выбраться. А даже если и попробует, уже не сможет сопротивляться, когда этого потребует младший.

Луффи счастливо носился по Фуша, совершенно ни о чем не волнуясь. Эйс, несмотря на счастье выбраться из леса, не мог перестать с подозрением оглядываться на каждого встречного прохожего. Сабо старался изо всех сил сгладить отношение брата к своему наследию, но вместо того чтобы сомневаться в себе, он стал с недоверием относиться к окружающим. Что здраво, но блондин не хочет превратить Эйса в параноика.

Местные жители с удивлением и озадаченностью смотрели на невесть откуда взявшуюся троицу незнакомых детей, но те не выглядели напуганными или потерянными, потому не сочли нужным подходить, хотя и пристально следили. Бандиты Дадан не пошли за ними в деревню, решив подождать их на обратном пути. Это было хорошо. Луффи и Эйс были очарованы морем и лодками, потому они вместе играли на пирсе. Потом они закончили, решив сходить посмотреть на мельницы, что подразумевало пройти мимо бара Макино.

— Эй, малышня! Вы здесь откуда? — хмуро окликнул их мэр, выйдя бара.

— Сам ты малышня! — ощетинился Эйс, недовольный обращением какого-то незнакомого парня.

— Мы спустились с горы, — ответил Сабо, пальцем указывая на Колубо.

— С горы? Вы дети бандитов? — недовольно спросил мужчина, скрестив руки на груди.

— Эйс, Сабо, я есть хочу, — простонал вдруг Луффи, принюхиваясь к запахам из бара.

— Хорошо, давай вернемся, — вздохнул Сабо. Эйс разочарованно сжал губы, но ничего против не сказал.

— Давайте я угощу вас, — вдруг остановил их нежный голос. Дети с любопытством посмотрели на девушку в баре. — Меня зовут Макино, а как вас?

— Я Луффи! — нетерпеливо представился младший, подпрыгивая от перспективы получить еды. — Эйс и Сабо мои братья! — он гордо поднял их сцепленные руки, словно в доказательство.

— Вот как? Это замечательно, — она приветливо улыбнулась, махнув рукой, приглашая их войти. — Заходите, не стесняйтесь.

После предложения бесплатной еды Эйс уже не был таким настороженным, кроме того он никогда не видел таких красивых женщин. Дадан точно не назовешь стандартом красоты. Но он все еще взглянул на Сабо, чтобы убедиться, что все нормально. Блондин обычно позволял ему принимать решения, но Эйс привык, что его брат знает все, даже если тот это отрицает. Не заметив каких-либо странностей со стороны Сабо, он, не сопротивляясь, шел за рвавшимся вперед Луффи.

— Вот, в качестве приветствия. Вы же здесь впервые, — Макино поставила перед ними по тарелке с ароматным пловом. Дети не могли сдержать слюни, вдыхая аппетитный аромат специй. У бандитов с этим проблемы.

Луффи налетел на еду без задней мысли, едва дыша между укусами. Сабо не забыл поблагодарить женщину, и только после этого начал есть. Эйс озадаченно посмотрел на него, но неловко пробормотал «Спасибо» вслед за блондином, впервые применив вежливость на практике. Макино нашла это все очаровательным и только посмеялась, наблюдая за их варварскими привычками в еде.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, на горе Колубо живет только семья Дадан. Вы ее дети? — вслух рассуждал Вуп Слэп, сидя за соседним столиком.

— Она не наша мать, — хмуро отрицал Эйс, не прерываясь в еде.

— Она растит нас, хотя. Так что, может быть? — невинно улыбнулся Сабо, заработав от брата пронзительный взгляд.

— Точно нет, — сухо ответил мальчик, не впечатленный данной идеей.

— Наш дедушка приходит навестить нас со стороны Фуша, поэтому нам было интересно посмотреть, — вдруг объяснил Сабо взрослым, не видя смысла скрывать это.

— И кто же ваш дедушка? — Макино с любопытством склонила голову, опираясь о барную стойку.

— Гарп, — на этот раз ответил Эйс, пристально следя за реакцией взрослых.

— У этого человека есть внуки! — удивился Вуп Слэп. — И этот безумец не придумал ничего лучше, чем оставить их на воспитание бандитам! — с крайним осуждением продолжил он.

Макино засмеялась, не видя в этом проблемы. Луффи засмеялся тоже, просто подхватывая настрой. Эйс и Сабо переглянулись. Они могут иметь дело с подобной компанией.

***

Луффи очень быстро полюбил Макино настолько сильно, что братья могли оставить его с ней на целый день и не волноваться, что младший попытается следовать за ними. Когда Сабо только предложил это, Эйс не был в восторге, потому они потратили целый день вне бара, просто чтобы убедиться, что Луффи не начнет капризничать. Все прошло гладко. Макино отлично справлялась с отвлечением мальчика от желания искать братьев, подсовывая ему раскраски или рассказывая сказки. После этого Эйс согласился, что это может быть хорошей идеей.

Они не делали это чаще раза в неделю, чтобы Луффи продолжал думать, что походы в гости к барменше веселые, а не скучные. В любом случае Сабо чувствовал раздражающий зуд под кожей, выпуская младшего из поля зрения, но ему все еще нужно сделать Эйса сильнее. И как бы он того не хотел, поход в Серый Терминал должен был состояться рано или поздно. Первые несколько раз они просто осматривали свалку, пока старший мальчик привыкал к здешней обстановке. Потом же он предложил попытаться достать немного денег, раз уж они здесь. Идея пиратского фонда принадлежала Сабо с самого начала, но он решил не упоминать ее, чтобы не давать брату повода возвращаться сюда лишний раз. Деньги им нужны сейчас только чтобы расплачиваться с Макино.

Как бы Сабо не старался оградить Эйса от чужого тлетворного влияния, блондин не может следить за ним каждую секунду, особенно когда они ненадолго разделяются на свалке в слепых поисках наживы. Сабо не знал, как долго Эйс находился в том грязном баре, слушая, как Роджера и его наследие поливают помоями и проклинают, но мальчик уже казался не в себе. Брюнета пробивала редкая дрожь, он ничего не говорил и едва сжимал руку брата, когда тот тащил его к лесу.

— Сабо, я не должен был рождаться? — дрожащим голосом едва слышно спросил Эйс, потупив взгляд, боясь ответа мальчика.

— Не говори глупостей, — прошипел Сабо, не оглядываясь, слишком расстроенный, чтобы выглядеть сочувствующим. Да и не нужно это Эйсу.

— Но ты слышал, что они говорили! Все ненавидят Роджера! Называют его дьяволом! И меня бы они убили, не задумываясь! — истерически выкрикнул мальчик и вырвал руку из хватки брата, непроизвольно отступив на шаг. Блондин удивленно посмотрел на него, словно не ожидая подобного действия, но страх и гнев на лице Эйса заставили его самого почувствовать злость.

— Это просто куча отбросов в случайном баре в Ист Блю! Они никогда не встречали Роджера и сами ничего из себя не представляют, вот и поддерживают всякое дерьмо, которое распространяет Мировое Правительство! — в ярости закричал Сабо, заставив его брата в страхе и удивлении поднять глаза, забыв о нарастающем отвращении к себе. Он никогда не видел блондина таким. — Если хочешь знать о Роджере, спроси о нем людей, которые действительно знали его!

— Но я все еще несу кровь Короля Пиратов, — неуверенно сказал Эйс, словно цепляясь за свои сомнения. Он выглядел болезненно упрямым.

— И что? Ты же не будешь осуждать Луффи за что-то подобное? — с вызовом спросил Сабо, скептически посмотрев на брюнета.

— Нет! Почему? — в замешательстве спросил он, явно возмущенный предположением, что может как-то плохо относиться к своему младшему брату.

— Отец Луффи — революционер. Однажды он станет самым разыскиваемым человеком в мире. Дозор будет хотеть его голову даже больше, чем твою, — пояснил он стушевавшемуся Эйсу, больше не знающем, что сказать, но все еще испытывающий сомнения. Со вздохом Сабо смягчился. — Твоя кровь не имеет для нас абсолютно никакого значения. Мы никогда не оставим тебя из-за чего-то такого мелкого, — заверил он, снова подходя к брату, чтобы втянуть его в объятия.

— Обещаешь? — с нескрываемой надеждой спросил Эйс, хватаясь за мальчика, как за спасательный круг, пряча лицо в его плечо.

— Обещаю, — с мягкой улыбкой подтвердил Сабо, погладив брюнета по спине и позволив утешиться контактом. Буря миновала. — Давай заберем Луффи и поймаем что-нибудь в лесу? Только мы втроем, — предложил он, почувствовав желание брата выбраться. Тот только утвердительно кивнул.

***

После того инцидента Эйс стал немного более жестким и грубым к людям, которые, как ему кажется, косо на него смотрят. Еще грубее, то есть. Сабо бы начал волноваться из-за этого, но комплекс брата Эйса в отношении Луффи после этого только усилился, а его отношения с бандитами и Макино остались прежними. Он даже оказался достаточно любопытен, чтобы задать подобный вопрос Дадан. Блондин не слышал, какой, но ее вопль: «Да ты останешься дьяволом, даже если твоим отцом будет священник!», — очень сильно взбодрили брюнета.

Новость о падении Флеванса пришла и ушла без видимых изменений. Сабо был разочарован, что, даже зная будущее, не смог ничего сделать, но он не всесилен. Гарп тоже выглядел несколько подавленным, когда посещал их после этого. Он стал приходить все реже и реже. Может быть, он решил, что они больше не нуждаются в нем так сильно, как раньше. Может быть, он такой же безответственный, каким кажется.

Сабо предупредил старика о Ло и Росинанте, и что должно случиться на острове Миньон. Гарп отнесся к этому серьезно, явно намереваясь не допустить смерти сына Сэнгогу. Вскоре блондин был рад узнать, что Росинанта удалось вырвать из лап смерти, но он застрял в коме, а Ло найти так и не удалось. Это не критично, Трафальгар все еще будет счастлив узнать о своем отце. Когда у Сабо появится возможность сказать ему, конечно.

— Я — Монки Д. Луффи, а Эйс — Портгас Д. Эйс, — медленно и вдумчиво проговорил Луффи, указывая сначала на себя, затем на Эйса, потом на Сабо. — А Сабо?

— У меня нет фамилии, — засмеялся блондин на озадаченное лицо брата.

— Почему? — недовольно протянул тот, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Потому что я не хочу иметь связи с моей семьей по крови, — авторитетно заявил Сабо, словно это не подлежит обсуждению.

— У тебя есть родители? Ты никогда не говорил об этом! — возмутился Эйс, посмотрев на мальчика, словно тот его предал. Детский вариант с надутыми щеками.

— Конечно, есть. Ты же не думал, что я появился из воздуха? — с легкой насмешкой спросил блондин, заставив брата слегка покраснеть из-за своего взрыва. — Они благородные и никогда не полюбили бы меня по-настоящему. Ребенок им нужен был, только чтобы тот обеспечил более высокий статус. Я не был бы счастлив в этом доме, поэтому и ушел.

— Тогда ты можешь взять мою фамилию! — Луффи с энтузиазмом выкрикнул свою идею, выпрыгивая из сидячего положения и размахивая руками.

— Извини, Луффи, но я не хочу иметь дело с радостью старика, — Сабо коротко вздрогнул, только подумав об этом.

— Ты можешь взять мою, — неуверенно предложил Эйс, явно смущенный этим.

— Ты уверен? — с недоверием уточнил блондин, когда грудь полнилась легким теплом. Одно дело взять фамилию Луффи, о которой он не думал дважды. Другое дело Эйс. Он отказался от фамилии отца, что ожидаемо, но он относится к своей матери, как к святой. Он держит ее жертву близко к сердцу. Поэтому предложить разделить ее фамилию демонстрирует его любовь и доверие особенно ярко.

— Просто соглашайся, пока я не передумал, — проворчал Эйс, раздраженный сомнениями в его намерениях.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Сабо. — Как тебе Портгас Д. Сабо? — спросил он нетерпеливого Луффи.

— Круто! Мне нравится! — радостно объявил мальчик, заставив Эйса покраснеть еще сильнее.

***

Однажды, спускаясь с горы после посещения Серого Терминала, чтобы забрать Луффи, они увидели у причала корабль с черными флагами. Эйс почти сразу впал в панику, и собирался было кинуться к деревне, чтобы найти и защитить брата от опасности, но мертвая хватка на руке не позволила сдвинуться с места. Невинная улыбка Сабо и его аура спокойствия только заставили мальчика злиться на такое пренебрежительное отношение к положению их младшего.

— Что ты творишь, Сабо?! — сквозь зубы прошипел он, пытаясь тащить блондина за собой, но тот упрямо отказывался отпускать или двигаться.

— Не волнуйся. Шанкс и его команда ничего не сделают Луффи. Они не такие, как Блюджем, — Сабо примирительно поднял вторую руку, пытаясь успокоить брюнета и уберечь того от необдуманных действий. Эйс перестал вырываться и нахмурился, но не пытался оспорить это. Сабо обычно не ошибался в подобных вещах. Он привык, что его брат знает все, и доверял его словам без задней мысли.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, но все равно непокорно отказался смотреть ему в глаза. — Но пошли быстрее. Я хочу убедиться.

На этот раз блондин не сопротивлялся, когда его тащили к бару, но все еще не позволял Эйсу бежать. Он не хотел, чтобы Луффи думал, что что-то не так. Хорошо, что паническое лицо их старшего брата не выглядит таковым, и он просто кажется угрюмым ребенком. Не сказать, что это не правда. Эйс неприветлив ко всем подозрительно выглядящим взрослым, с которыми может столкнуться. Даже к Макино он прикипел не сразу.

Как и сказал Сабо, с Луффи все было в порядке. В баре, заполненном пьющими и веселящимися пиратами, он сидел на своем любимом месте за барной стойкой и с горящими глазами и улыбкой до ушей слушал, что ему с энтузиазмом рассказывает рыжеволосый мужчина. Макино не выглядела взволнованной или напуганной группой преступников, а местные жители, хоть и напряженные, продолжали заниматься своим делом, только изредка оглядываясь на бар. Это, по большей части, успокоило Эйса, но он не потерял своей враждебности к кучке незнакомцев.

Теперь Сабо пришлось тащить брата, который щурился на каждого ближайшего мужчину, скаля зубы. Макино заметила их первой и приветливо улыбнулась, заставив мальчика немного умерить пыл. На полпути Луффи также увидел их приближение и сорвался с места, не дослушав Шанкса, оставив того с упоением рассказывать что-то уже пустоте. Через секунду он понял, что к нему потеряли интерес, и раздраженно начал искать сбежавшего ребенка, чтобы громко шутливо возмутиться, но остановился, вместо этого найдя двух неучтенных детей.

— Эйс! Сабо! Эти пираты такие классные! И Шанкс рассказал мне столько крутых историй! — восторгался Луффи, налетев на братьев, не в силах сдержать свое возбуждение, тем самым привлекая внимание всего бара.

— Да, да, — рассеянно соглашался Эйс, держа младшего близко и с предупреждением зло оглядывал собравшихся. Сабо не озаботился побеспокоиться об угрозах, не чувствуя никаких сомнительных намерений и, воспользовавшись моментом, подошел к барменше.

— Спасибо, Макино. Вот, — он протянул ей несколько монет за прошлый раз. Женщина упрямо отказывалась сообщать ему, сколько съедает Луффи за день, так что блондину приходится спрашивать у брата, что он ел, и примерно высчитывать стоимость. Его желудок пока не резиновый, но это все еще человек Д.

— Не за что! Пока, мальчики! — громко попрощалась она, помахав рукой.

— Пока, Макино! — еще громче откликнулся Луффи. Эйс и Сабо только кивнули, уже вдвоем утаскивая младшего к двери. — Пока, Шанкс! Пока, все! — продолжил он, пытаясь махать руками, несмотря на то, что они заняты руками братьев. Ответные выкрики команды остались неразборчивыми, когда мальчики вытащили Луффи из бара и повели к горе.

До конца дня Луффи пытался уговорить Эйса вернуться в деревню завтра, чтобы снова увидеть пиратов, но тот был слишком упрям в своем недоверии и не хотел рисковать. Луффи сначала пытался спрашивать Сабо, но поняв, что тот не даст своего одобрения без согласия старшего брата, быстро переключился на того. Он был особенно шумным и приставучим до самого вечера, что заставило и без того нервного Эйса сорваться на крик и раздражало Дадан, которая не была в восторге от того, что внуки Гарпа могут якшаться с пиратами. Впрочем, она ничего не сделала, чтобы их остановить.

После такого насыщенного дня Луффи быстро уснул, что заставило Эйса с облегчением вздохнуть и наконец-то подумать о том, чтобы позволить ему увидеть пиратов. С одной стороны мальчик им совершенно не доверял. Еще бы. Это незнакомцы и пираты. Какими бы милыми ребятами они не казались, они все же преступники. С другой стороны Луффи хорошо разбирался в людях, а Сабо знал все и не беспокоился на счет их намерений. Он с неохотой посмотрел на блондина.

— Я не против, но если ты не согласен, я не позволю Луффи пойти, — сразу понял он, о чем думает брат. — Но если ты хочешь узнать о Роджере, то это твой шанс. Шанкс был в его команде.

Эйс недовольно поджал губы. Было просто думать, что его отец был монстром, это спасало его от дилемм, в некотором роде. Сабо был непреклонен в том, что сам Эйс не унаследовал суть Роджера, какой бы она ни была, и это заставляло испытывать огромную благодарность. Мальчик не знал, что бы он делал без своего брата. И именно из-за этого предательское любопытство только нарастало. Он хочет, но не совсем готов столкнуться с этим, тем более через незнакомцев, когда есть риск снова услышать речи, как в том баре в городе. Ему нужно время, чтобы подготовиться. Возможно, сходить с Луффи не такая уж и плохая идея.

***

На следующий день Луффи все еще не мог добиться согласия братьев, но после терпеть его нытье стало просто невозможно, и Эйс сдался. Мальчик был рад снова увидеть пиратов, а те были рады в ответ. Эйс не мог расслабиться, смотря на всех косо, упрямо отказываясь покидать сторону Луффи. Сабо вместо этого наблюдал за ними обоими, прислушиваясь к чужим разговорам по привычке, втайне также испытывая легкое недоверие, но больше параноидальное, чем оправданное.

Но к подобным пиратам сложно относиться серьезно долго, не увидев их в бою, и вскоре Эйс перестал опасаться и сам начал разговаривать с ними и даже вместе петь песни. Сабо тоже нравилось веселиться с ними, но он находил большее удовольствие в обсуждениях навигации с кем-то вроде Бенна. В другое время он брал у Макино романы, пока не придет время возвращаться домой. Да, в отличие от своих братьев он не может найти столько же восторга от пиратской жизни в силу своего возраста и рода деятельности, но он может насладиться атмосферой.

Луффи очень скучал, когда команда уходила, и полностью отказывался оставлять братьев, не позволяя им возвращаться в Серый Терминал. Эйс же гордо молчал, но было видно, что он тоже ждал их возвращения. Сабо отвлекал внимание братьев тренировками, это хорошо работало, учитывая их общую любовь к дракам. Луффи был лучше сейчас, чем в прошлой жизни при первой встрече, но все еще не выиграл ни одного боя. Он не очень грустил, больше восхищаясь силой старших братьев. Эйс теперь мог выиграть половину боев с Сабо в особо хорошие дни. Блондин даже подумывал пробудить его хаки.

Эйс и Сабо все еще иногда не присоединялись к Луффи и пиратам, чтобы найти денег и расплатиться с Макино. Почти через год они могли доверить младшего брата команде, поэтому было неприятным сюрпризом узнать по возвращении, что тот чуть не выколол себе глаз. Пока Эйс кипел, Сабо успел сказать, как он недоволен и обеспокоен, и убедиться, что Луффи не собирается больше делать глупостей. Мальчик даже казался пристыженным разочарованием блондина, но это быстро сменилось защитной агрессией, когда Эйс начал спор.

Сабо устало сел рядом, не собираясь разнимать братьев, меланхолично наблюдая. Он никогда не спрашивал Луффи, откуда у него шрам, не видел необходимости. Честно говоря, он просто предположил, что это случилось в ходе одной из безумных тренировок Гарпа или из-за неприятности, в которые младший имеет привычку ввязываться. Блондин не думал, что Луффи сделает подобную глупость, а должен был, учитывая количество случаев, когда он сам шел в пасть животного, думая, что это пещера. Он заметил рядом сундучок.

После шутки Шанкса Луффи дулся в стакан с соком, уже расправившись с обедом, а часть команды в пьяном угаре уговаривала Шанкса и Эйса отпустить мальчика с ними в море один раз. Сабо без спешки нарезал дьявольский плод, напевая под нос Саке Бинкса.

— Держи, Луффи. Десерт, — сунул он под нос брату тарелку, невинно улыбаясь.

— Спасибо! — мгновенно просветлел тот, бросаясь на еду. Съеденный кусок застрял у него в горле, а лицо исказилось отвращением от ужасного вкуса. С большим усилием Луффи проглотил его и высунул язык. — На вкус ужасно.

— Ты съел фрукт из сундучка?! — закричал Шанкс, в панике хватая мальчика за плечи и беспорядочно тряся.

— Я не знаю. Сабо дал мне его, — растерянно ответил Луффи, с интересом оглядываясь на таких же запутанных пиратов.

Шанкс словно через силу повернулся к блондину с пустым взглядом, пока тот, не обращая внимания на тишину в баре, пережевывал другой кусочек. Эйс, заинтересованный странной едой, также сунул один в рот, но чуть не выплюнул, проглотив только чтобы поскорее снять вкус с языка.

— Это худшее, что я когда-либо пробовал! — с отвращением заявил он.

— Сабо! Ты же знал, что это может принадлежать только нам! — все еще паникуя, закричал Лаки Ру, хотя их реакция не совсем оправданна. Мальчик чувствует, что они просто слишком взволнованны.

— Это дьявольский фрукт Луффи. Я не верю, что кто-либо еще мог бы использовать его силу так же хорошо, — покачал головой Сабо, совершенно не чувствуя вины. Он говорил правду, в конце концов.

— Что? Что это значит? Ты знал, что это за дьявольский фрукт? — озадаченно спросил Шанкс, наконец, отпуская Луффи, который с любопытством и нетерпением смотрел на брата, зная, что он только что говорил о будущем.

— Что такое дьявольский фрукт? — поверх пирата спросил мальчик, подпрыгивая от возбуждения, только заслышав о каких-то загадочных силах.

— Смотри, — только сказал Сабо с улыбкой, игнорируя Шанкса, прежде чем схватить Луффи за обе щеки и потянуть изо всех сил, растягивая их на неестественную длину, от чего весь бар содрогнулся в шоке. — Но теперь ты не можешь плавать.

— Что? Почему?! — непонимающе воскликнул младший, все еще удивляясь своему резиновому телу.

— Обменять способность плавать на способность растягиваться. Это глупо, Сабо, — не впечатлено заявил Эйс, со скепсисом смотря на брата. Тот только самодовольно улыбнулся.

Получить ответы на свои вопросы Шанкс так и не смог из-за бандитов, заявившихся в бар и устроивших погром. Пока команда находила все это довольно веселым, Луффи был зол и разочарован их отношением. Сабо никогда не видел, чтобы он так обращался к своему кумиру. Эйс был лишь немногим лучше. Он не возмущался вслух, но было видно, что его задело отсутствие желания у Шанкса защитить свою честь. Возможно, следует поговорить с ними о том, как глупо реагировать на провокации.

***

Луффи был не в настроении всю неделю, продолжая дуться. Эйс довольно скоро преодолел это, но ему не нравилось поведение младшего брата. В конце концов они оставили того дожидаться возвращения команды в баре, пока сами решили отлучиться получить денег. Вполне возможно, что команда со дня на день покинет Ист Блю. Если сейчас они закончат со своими делами, то смогут провести напоследок как можно больше времени с Шанксом.

И теперь Сабо искренне корил себя за такое необдуманное решение, со всей возможной скоростью несясь к деревне с Эйсом на хвосте. Теперь он может и позволяет Луффи оставаться с Макино, но он всегда следит за его состоянием и окружением при помощи хаки, особенно после недавнего инцидента. И, поняв, что бандиты приближаются к Фуша, сорвался с места, на ходу объясняя спешку. От Эйса веяло слабым страхом, но его почти покрывал защитный гнев.

Сабо едва может дышать. Его брату угрожает опасность, с которой тот не может справиться сам, а его нет рядом. Снова. Блондин чувствовует холод в своих жилах. Не страх, а что-то чертовски грязное и темное. Жажда крови. Из них троих Сабо может быть самым терпеливым и компромиссным, но он не знает прощения, если вдруг затаил злобу. Он ничего не забывает. У его братьев горячая кровь и добрые сердца. Он не такой. Противнику не будет пощады, если вдруг тот рискнет прикоснуться к тому, чем Сабо так дорожит.

У него внутри ревет зверь, предчувствуя расправу над обидчиком. Он сделает все, чтобы защитить своих братьев. Сабо — дракон, чья единственная цель в жизни — беречь свое сокровище. Без этого ничего не имеет смысла. Он уже отказался от всего остального.

Издалека он может видеть, как Бенн одного за другим побеждает бандитов. Эйс вырывается вперед с неожиданной решимостью. Он уже почти там, чтобы кинуться на Хигуму, не смотря на его саблю, но бандит бросает дымовую шашку и скрывается вместе с Луффи, оставляя всех в замешательстве. Всех, кроме Сабо, свернувшего за дома, следуя за присутствием своего брата. Он видит, как Хигума тащит дезориентированного мальчика за шкирку, и это приводит в бешенство.

На мгновение все перестает существовать. Есть только он, напуганный Луффи и бандит, готовый убить его при первой же возможности. В Хигуме нет сострадания. В Сабо тоже. Он прыгает вверх и замахивается стальной трубой, черной от хаки, как и его руки, как и его намерения. Блондин чувствует, как Шанкс и несколько других замечают его жажду крови и начинают двигаться, но игнорирует это. Он не думает о последствиях. Сабо наносит стремительный удар, слыша и чувствуя треск чужого черепа. Из видимой вмятины на голове брызнула кровь. Хигума упал, Луффи вырвался из его ослабшей хватки и приземлился на колени спиной к бандиту, не понимая, что только что случилось. Сабо бросает трубу и спешит к брату. Его смертоносный транс спал, сменившись искренним беспокойством.

— Луффи, ты в порядке?! Он не ранил тебя?! — в панике спрашивает он, аккуратно осматривая мальчика на предмет травм.

— Нет, — отстраненно ответил Луффи, все еще переживая инцидент, но его глаза расширились от страха, когда он взглянул на блондина. — Сабо, у тебя кровь!

— Не волнуйся, она не моя, — мягко улыбнулся он, прикоснувшись к щеке брата.

Казалось, это было переломным моментом, чтобы Луффи оправился от аффекта. Его глаза налились слезами, и он отчаянно обнял Сабо, хватаясь за одежду и рыдая навзрыд. Старший только сочувственно погладил его по спине. Обнимая брата, блондин мог увидеть труп Хигумы. Он не чувствовал вины.

— Луффи! Сабо! С вами все в порядке? — вдруг раздается голос Эйса, когда тот показался из-за поворота и побежал к ним.

— Все хорошо. Он просто напуган, — спокойно отвечает Сабо, желая облегчить панику брата. Он поворачивается к телу. — Думаю, я убил его, — на мгновение блондину кажется, что мальчик испугается его поступка, но это исчезает, когда Эйс зло оскаливается.

— Так ему и надо, — без сомнения и сочувствия отвечает он, сжимая кулаки.

Тогда неожиданно они окружены взволнованными пиратами. Шанкс отводит братьев и Макино обратно в бар, позволяя Бенну разобраться с трупами. Женщина слишком взволнованна происходящим и из-за этого тщательно всех их осматривает, словно боясь, что они что-то пытаются скрыть. Сабо оставил плачущего Луффи Эйсу и отправился смывать с себя кровь. Он собирается сжечь эту одежду позже. К его возвращению бар вновь полон пиратами, пьющими за победу, а их младший брат уснул от истощения.

— Спасибо, что пытались защитить нашего брата, — Сабо низко поклонился Шанксу, искренне благодарный. Эйс мог только кивнуть с Луффи на руках.

— Ничего, в конце концов, ты сделал всю работу, — просто отмахнулся рыжий с бутылкой в руках. — Хотя я удивлен, что вы появились так внезапно, — задумчиво почесал подбородок он, вспоминая, что дети обычно приходят с другой стороны деревни.

— Сабо сказал, что бандиты вернулись в деревню, — ответил Эйс, взлохмачивая волосы Луффи.

— И как же ты узнал? — с поднятой бровью спросил Шанкс, уже догадываясь.

— Хаки, — только и сказал блондин, с нечитаемым лицом смотря в глаза пирату.

— Ого! Я удивлен, что кто-то в Ист Блю даже знает об этом, но и умеет пользоваться. Я впечатлен, — присвистнув, вклинился Ясопп.

— Идиоты. Конечно, Сабо знает об этом. Он все знает, — с намеком на гордость и хвастовство раздраженно ответил Эйс, упрямо кивнув.

— Это не правда, — устало пробормотал Сабо, зная, что его брат не перестанет повторять эти слова. В детстве это было мило, но теперь становится утомительным. Эйс относился к этому с такой легкостью, что блондину и самому иногда казалось, что это так просто. На деле же люди не привыкли иметь дело с предсказаниями. — Я лишь использую знания, которые должен был получить через некоторое время.

— Так ты предсказываешь будущее? Здорово! — искренне восхитился Шанкс, хлопая в ладоши. Ясопп и Бенн удивленно вытаращились. — Я знал только о гадалке с острова рыболюдей.

— Это не совсем так. Я знаю только вещи, которые могут произойти со мной, или которые я узнал не из личного опыта, как с чужих слов или из книг, — пояснил Сабо, подперев ладонью щеку. — Кроме того, в зависимости от масштаба событий и своих собственных возможностей, я могу изменить предполагаемый исход. Например: Хигуму должен был сожрать Хозяин Побережья, а Шанкс потерял бы руку, спасая Луффи от него. Вместо этого мы отделались малой кровью, — блондин прикусил язык, поймав себя на черном юморе, но другие не заметили.

— Руку?! Черт, я благодарен, что избежал этого, — нервно потея, Шанкс схватился за правую руку.

— Не та рука, — поправил его Сабо, слегка усмехаясь его реакции. — В любом случае, даже если это не произошло, сама возможность заставляет меня испытывать благодарность. Поэтому я хочу что-то сделать для вас. Ну, не совсем. Это больше касается Ясоппа.

— А? Меня? — растерянно указал на себя мужчина, мгновенно насторожившись.

— Пока вы еще в Ист Блю, навести свою жену. Я не знаю точных дат, но где-то в этом году она заболеет и умрет. Возможно, это уже случилось, — мрачно сказал мальчик, повесив голову, от чего на глаза упала зловещая тень.

Ясопп также мрачно кивнул, внутренне содрогаясь. Шанкс ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, выбив из транса, и сказал, что они обязательно заедут в Сиропп, тем более, он по пути к Реверс Маунтин. Через пару дней команда собралась отплыть окончательно, у Сабо на руках оказывается награда за голову, Эйс так и не решился спросить о своем отце, а Луффи получил соломенную шляпу. С этого момента начался его путь к становлению Королем Пиратов.

***

Гарп был в ярости, когда узнал, что его внуки якшались с пиратами. Сабо даже удивился, что их черепушки не раскололись после всех его кулаков любви. Все закончилось тем, что мальчикам было запрещено спускаться в Фуша снова, а Дадан досталось за то, что она никак их не останавливала. После ухода деда она ворчала, что ей точно не платят за это. Братья, конечно, не были довольны, но идти против Гарпа в подобных вещах себе дороже.

Без возможности оставить Луффи Макино и без надобности собирать деньги с походов в Серый Терминал, они основательно принялись тренироваться, поняв, что еще совсем слабы в сравнении со взрослыми. Они могут победить большинство обывателей, но даже у них будут проблемы с кем-то вроде Блюджема. Кроме того, Луффи должен научиться пользоваться своим дьявольским фруктом.

После инцидента с Хигумой кошмары Сабо вернулись. Они и раньше время от времени тревожили его сон, но казались старыми и посеревшими, просто заставляющие просыпаться ночью от беспокойства и устало смотреть в потолок, утешая себя только видом своих живых спящих братьев. Но теперь кошмары словно обновились. Сабо просыпался в холодном поту, тяжело дыша или зажимая себе рот, чтобы не разбудить всех криком. Он не всегда может себя сдержать. Иногда он просто утыкается лицом в колени, заливая одеяла слезами и давясь всхлипами.

— Сабо? — обеспокоенно шепчет Эйс, обнимая его за плечи, разбуженный беспокойством брата. Блондин не может сдержаться и отчаянно обнимает мальчика, словно боясь, что тот вот-вот раствориться.

— Прости, — с надрывом едва слышно просит Сабо, пытаясь говорить тихо, но все еще почти срываясь на крик. — Прости, меня там не было! Я не пришел!

Эйс ничего не говорит, утешающе гладя его по спине и волосам, нехарактерно терпеливо слушая чужие рыдания, пытаясь заставить мальчика перестать дрожать. Сабо может знать больше, видеть больше, быть более ответственным, собранным, аккуратным, но ему нужен его старший брат. Он не сможет пережить его потерю дважды. Поэтому он сделает все, чтобы им с Луффи не пришлось с этим столкнуться. И если вдруг смерть будет неизбежна… хорошо. Сабо не против занять место Эйса только один раз.

***

— Гарп-сан, — зовет Сабо, когда старик только показался на горизонте, что заставило его братьев бежать.

— Я же сказал тебе звать… — как всегда раздраженно начал старик, сжимая кулак.

— Дворяне сожгут Серый Терминал этой весной, — без преамбулы прервал его мальчик, мрачно наблюдая из-под полей своего нового цилиндра.

— Вот же… — Гарп устало сел перед ним, уставившись в землю. — Что ты можешь еще сказать?

— Они наймут пиратов Блюджема, чтобы разнести бомбы, пообещав им статус, но вместо этого все повесят на них, — Сабо решил не упоминать участия Драгона и революционной армии в спасении людей, на всякий случай. — В худшем случае, Теньрьюбито выстрелит в меня, — добавил он, неосознанно трогая место возможного шрама. Он, конечно, круто выглядел, но блондин может обойтись без повреждения зрения и дискомфорта обожженной кожи.

Гарп в шоке посмотрел на него, но потом его лицо наполнилось отчаянием, разочарованием и злостью. Суровость на лице Сабо сменилась сочувствием.

— Дедушка, я знаю, что это не та справедливость, которой ты следуешь, — искренне сказал он, смотря в глаза старику, который удивился неожиданному обращению. — Но ты действительно веришь, что Луффи и Эйс будут в безопасности во флоте?

— Если они станут пиратами, то за ними будут охотиться с особым усердием, — только и ответил он. — Стоит им только выйти в море, об их наследии станет известно.

— Но если об этом станет известно, когда они вступят в дозор, то Эйса могут обвинить в предательстве и казнить, а Луффи использовать как заложника против Драгона, — надавил Сабо, нахмурившись. — Они будут ходить по лезвию ножа.

Гарп ничего на это не сказал. Казалось, он потерял весь свой боевой настрой выбивать из внуков глупые идеи, вместо этого устроив тренировку. Нормальную, в кои то веки. Весной Серый Терминал сгорел, пока Сабо испытывал предательское облегчение, что память осталась при нем. В глубине души он все еще боялся этого. В следующем году он отправил часть своих денег в деревню Кокояши. Еще через шесть лет они с Эйсом стали пиратами.

***

Сразу после дня рождения Эйса они вдвоем вышли в море, решив не дожидаться семнадцатилетия Сабо, раз тот все равно не собирается становиться капитаном. Посвятив прошлую жизнь революционной армии, он в предвкушении грядущей пиратской жизни, полной приключений. И хотя его сердце сжимается, когда расстояние между ними и Луффи становится все больше, Сабо чувствует себя счастливым, махая в ответ собравшейся толпе, при мысли о связях, которые он никогда не имел возможности построить, и глядя на пустое плечо Эйса, лишенное клейма скорби по нему самому.

Блондин следует желаниям брата, позволяя его идеям прокладывать их путь в море, что, наверное, не совсем разумно, учитывая, что из них двоих именно Сабо навигатор, но так только больше веселья. Именно благодаря этому они находят дьявольский плод и первого члена экипажа. На необитаемом острове, куда их занес слух о сокровищах, окруженном мощным течением, нет большой возможности избежать хоть малого взаимодействия трем людям, даже если один из них сперва старается всячески этого избегать. Сабо поднимает Мера Мера но Ми из воды и, не думая дважды, заставляет Эйса проглотить кусок, после чего они, наконец, могут разделить его и предложить Дьюсу, завоевывая его преданность.

Сабо не может не любить Дьюса. Он ясно видит, как этот человек мог стать правой рукой Эйса, которому, на самом деле, нужна ответственная нянька. Блондин не годиться на эту роль, ведь за ним самим постоянно была вынуждена бегать Коала. Хотя есть что-то тревожное в том, насколько мечты Дьюса похожи на то, о чем Сабо сам мечтал в детстве, и как их жизни крутятся вокруг нахождения не на своем месте в собственных семьях. Он с грустью думает, мог ли Эйс из прошлого симпатизировать и привязываться к мужчине больше из-за пустоты, оставленной смертью брата.

Их команда полна эксцентричных людей, у которых нет четкой позиции на корабле, но даже так Сабо все больше чувствует себя не на своем месте с каждым новым членом экипажа. Возможно это из-за того, что ему просто не предназначено быть пиратом. Каждый раз, когда что-то происходит, он просто отходит на второй план с мыслью, что это путь, который должен пройти Эйс, а не он. Сабо чувствует себя подавленным и потерянным чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. Глядя на беззаботных Пиковых пиратов и несколько наивный и разрушительный взгляд на вещи Эйса, блондин впервые за эти годы чувствует тоску по Революционной Армии. По своим накама.

Но он отбрасывает это, потому что, несмотря ни на что, любит своего брата. И еще не время, чтобы оставить его. Если Сабо уйдет сейчас, Эйс умрет из-за действий Черной Бороды. Блондин нервно тянет волосы, сжимая голову, думая о приближающейся катастрофе, которую должен остановить сам, не веря всей душой, что у него хватит сил. Он думает о Флевансе, Сером Терминале, Дрессроуз, Алабасте, Кокояши и о многом другом, о чем знал, но никогда не имел возможности что-то изменить.

В тишине ночи, когда никто не видит, Сабо борется с собственными страхами, сомнениями и неуверенностью, не желая просить о помощи. Потому что, так вышло, он должен заботиться о своих братьях, не смотря ни на что. Он не может обременять Эйса, когда тот борется с собственными демонами, или втягивать во все это непричастного Луффи. Ему тяжело не от того, что он должен остановить восхождение одного из самых ужасных пиратов в мире, войну между дозором и пиратами Белоуса или крайне жестокую и несправедливую смерть старшего брата. Нет. Ему тяжело, потому что он должен иметь с этим дело в одиночку.

***

Добравшись до Нового Мира, Эйс выражает желание встретиться с Шанксом. В тишине их каюты под покровом ночи эти слова звучат удивительно робко, но все же решительно, без скрытого намерения отступить. Сабо не может не гордиться братом, мягко напевая в знак признания и улыбаясь ему в макушку. Засыпая так, чувствуя себя защищенным в объятиях старшего брата, блондин молча удивляется, как мог когда-либо жить без этого. В преддверии надвигающейся разлуки он ценит это только сильнее.

Пираты рыжего устраивают им на удивление теплый прием с алкоголем и пьяными песнями. Ясопп тихо благодарит Сабо, когда никто не обращает внимания, на что юноша только мотает головой. Он не говорит, что сделал это больше для Усоппа. Они долго вспоминают прошлое, разговаривая о Фуша, баре Макино и Луффи. И, в конце, когда больше половины человек забылись в пьяном сне, а остальные слишком заняты конкурсом выпивки, Эйс спрашивает Шанкса о приватном разговоре. Сабо не идет с ним. Его брат должен пройти через это сам.

Утром они уходят. Сабо ярко улыбается настрою Эйса и его почти детскому возбуждению вернуться в море. Невооруженным глазом видно, что часть неподъемного груза была снята с его плеч этой ночью. Блондин фотографирует. Потому что подобные моменты должны быть запечатлены навсегда.

***

Когда команда помогает Эйсу спланировать столкновение с Белоусом, Сабо не вмешивается, хотя знает, насколько опрометчиво и высокомерно думать, что ты способен сражаться с Йонко, но пока жизни Эйса не угрожает непосредственная опасность, он позволит ему делать, что хочется. Блондин знает, насколько важно для его брата выйти из тени отца и заработать собственное имя. Отчасти именно из-за этого Сабо старался не попадать под радар Морского Дозора, так и не получив награду за голову. Он даже не помнил, чтобы хоть раз кому-то представлялся полным именем. Несомненно, тогда бы правительство озаботилось им также как и Эйсом.

Оглядываясь назад, даже зная, что все кончится не так уж и плохо, Сабо мог бы приложить усилие и удержать брата от сжигания флага Белоуса, но ничего уже не поделаешь. В тот момент он просто чувствовал такой же восторг от бросания вызову чему-то огромному, словно вернулся к концу прошлой жизни. Но теперь, когда Эйс был вынужден на протяжении пяти дней сражаться с Джимбеем, блондин несколько пожалел, поскольку его инстинкты кричали ему вмешаться вопреки прямому приказу капитана. Иногда Сабо кажется, что он должен быть более строгим к брату, но любит его так сильно, что не может отказать ни ему, ни себе.

Теперь он проклинает Эйса и его идиотскую самоотверженность, из-за которой Сабо застрял по ту сторону огненной стены, не видя и не слыша, что там происходит. Блондин может обладать сильной волей вооружения, но даже он не способен защитить себя достаточно, чтобы пламя его не повредило. И Эйс не сможет простить себе, если даже косвенно повредит дорогому человеку. Оставалось только сосредоточить свое наблюдение и ждать.

Огненный барьер рассеялся в ту же секунду, как Эйс потерял сознание, потерпев сокрушительное поражение. В будущем это послужит ему хорошим уроком, Сабо в этом убедится, но сейчас… сейчас блондин и сам не совсем здраво мыслит, бросаясь в толпу пиратов, ловко маневрируя между телами, избегая ударов и попыток захвата, чтобы скорее добраться до брата и проверить его состояние. Краем сознания он понимает, что вся их команда последовала за ним, чтобы попытаться отбить своего капитана. Их лояльность греет душу. У них прекрасные накама.

Из-под полей шляпы Сабо без видимой настороженности посмотрел на Сильнейшего Человека, с улыбкой наблюдающим за ним. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, но склонился над Эйсом чуть сильнее, защищая его в таком беззащитном состоянии от интереса Белоуса.

— Ты тоже собираешь попытаться убить меня? — насмешливо прищурился Ньюгейт.

— Нет, — Сабо улыбнулся холодно, но вежливо, не сводя взгляда с вражеского капитана. — Ты уже пощадил моего брата и моих накама. Я не собираюсь рисковать их жизнями в заранее проигранной схватке.

— Сабо… — прохрипел Дьюс, явно желавший продолжить сражаться за свободу команды. В его голосе слышался слабый протест. Но даже так, Эйс прямо сказал, что в его отсутствие, его белокурый брат принимает решения, поэтому он остановился.

— Хорошо, — улыбка Белоуса расширилась.

***

Сабо оставался в каюте с Эйсом, пока тот не проснулся, предварительно дав указ команде не сидеть без дела. В конце концов, ты не ешь, если не работаешь. Это универсальное правило, которому учит жизнь с бандитами. Поэтому, когда Эйс пришел в себя и преодолел первоначальное волнение за Сабо и команду, вновь загоревшись идеей убить Белоуса, блондин попросил работу. Это хотя бы отвлекало его от желания утопить брата за каждый раз, когда ему приходилось доставать его из воды.

— Тэтч-сан, это слишком много, — прокомментировал Сабо тарелку с едой, предназначенную Эйсу.

— Разве? Мне показалось, что если ты ешь так много, то и твой брат должен, — растерянно ответил кок, поглядев на гору пустых тарелок.

— Дело не в этом, — покачал головой блондин, с улыбкой думая о чудовищных аппетитах своих братьев. — Просто дай мне миску риса и стакан воды.

— Что? Он точно не наестся этим. Как кок я не могу позволить кому-либо на корабле голодать. И ты тоже не должен, — возмутился Тэтч, ткнув беззаботного парня в грудь, но только сильнее нахмурился, не получив от него понимания. Разве он не должен заботиться о своем брате? Он выглядит, как один заботливый тип.

— Даже если я принесу больше, он откажется есть, — упрямо продолжил Сабо. — Эйс лучше всех знает, что еду надо заработать.

— Он сейчас гость на корабле, — заметил мужчина, скрестив на груди руки.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ни я, ни он не будем думать иначе? Просто дай мне рис и воду, Эйс не откажется от своей гордости только из-за твоих слов, — снисходительно улыбнулся блондин, получив от кока только побежденный вздох.

***

— Сабо? — позвал Эйс, отвлекая брата от вечернего чтения. Но Моби Дик оказалось много интересных книг. — Я должен присоединиться к Белоусу?

— Ты никому ничего не должен, — пропел блондин, с некоторой грустью закрывая книгу перед разговором.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду, — проворчал брюнет, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить место. — Даже если ты не рассказываешь о будущем часто, твое поведение говорит вместо тебя. Если бы старик представлял для меня опасность, ты бы сделал все, чтобы я не попал на этот корабль.

— Действительно, — мягко вздохнул Сабо, проведя рукой по волосам брата. — Ты всегда умел читать меня. Но я не хочу портить твое приключение, ты знаешь. В конце концов, скучно знать, к чему приводят твои решения.

— Тебе было не интересно путешествовать со мной? — разочарованно спросил Эйс, обнимая его талию и утыкаясь в живот.

— Нет, — с любовью покачал головой блондин, тепло смотря в сомневающиеся глаза брата. — Я пошел с тобой, потому что в моих воспоминаниях никогда не выходил в море с тобой. Это приключение было новым. Я ни о чем не жалею.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал брюнет почти неслышно. — Я бы устроил тебе трепку, если бы ты не наслаждался жизнью, а просто делал что-то из чувства долга.

Сабо тихо засмеялся, чувствуя себя лучше от заботы брата. Эйс прав. Несмотря на свои страхи и сомнения, он был счастлив пройти этот путь вместе. Он так благодарен, что смог прожить эту жизнь с обоими братьями, вырасти вместе, получить возможность иметь столько новых счастливых воспоминаний.

— Знаешь, возможно, тебе стоит прекратить сомневаться и просто поговорить с Белоусом, — наконец отвечает Сабо, склоняясь над братом. — Нет ничего плохого в преследовании желания быть любимым, — заговорщицки шепчет он.

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись.

***

Следя за разговором Эйса и Тэтча, Сабо направил все свое внимание на сидевшего за другим концом стола Тича. Это первый раз, когда он видит этого человека в этой жизни. В отличие от прошлой жизни, прямо сейчас Черная Борода совсем не выделяется и не внушает ужаса. Тич выглядит безобидно и нелепо, но Сабо лучше всех знает, на что он способен. Вернее, он единственный, кто знает. И ему действительно не нравится, что этот мусор может дышать и говорить с его братом. Ничего. Это не продлится слишком долго.

— А ты? Ты его брат, верно? Вы совсем не похожи! — беззаботно восклицает Тич, выглядя обманчиво весело и добродушно. Впрочем, практически никто не может сказать, когда улыбки блондина полны презрения, если он сам не желает его демонстрировать.

— Верно, я — Портгас Д. Сабо, — мягко ответил он, поглаживая жмущегося к нему в ужасе Котацу. Кот, как ни странно, тоже чувствует чудовищную натуру этого человека.

— У тебя тоже есть дьявольский фрукт? — болезненное любопытство ярко читалось на лице мужчины, что он даже слегка склонился к собеседнику.

— Нет, я предпочитаю оставаться на плаву, — отмахнулся блондин, с усмешкой замечая, как Тич мгновенно теряет к нему интерес.

***

Вот и наступил тот самый день. Сабо пьет пиво и смеется над глупыми шутками, но внутри у него что-то ломается в болезненном ожидании неминуемого столкновения. От взгляда, который Тич направил на дьявольский плод в руках Тэтча, воздух показался отравленным. Блондин не мог подавить предательскую дрожь. Он уже видел это раньше. Ярость подначивает убить предателя прямо сейчас, но холодный расчет останавливает. Пока нет. Уже скоро.

Черт возьми, Сабо не может обманывать себя, что не напуган. Нет, он в ужасе, что облажается, опоздает или проиграет в борьбе. У него не будет второго шанса, по крайней мере, он не может рассчитывать на еще один. Это не только об Эйсе, но и Тэтче, Луффи, Белоусе и многих других, кто будет несправедливо убит из-за действий Тича. Сабо хочет защитить их всех, почти в отчаянии, но боится, что недостаточно все продумал или недостаточно силен. Остается только положиться на удачу.

Когда Тэтч идет в свою комнату с Тичем на хвосте, Сабо больше не может сдерживаться и с неожиданной силой ставит кружку на стол, шумом привлекая внимание сидящих рядом пиратов. Блондин знает, что его руки крепко сжаты в кулаки и сильно дрожат, а вездесущая улыбка исчезла в чем-то напоминающем агонию, но не может заботиться, полностью сосредоточившись на своем Хаки. Он может ясно слышать разговор и видеть их действия, нужно просто точно выбрать момент.

— Сабо, ты в порядке? — взволнованно спрашивает Эйс, осторожно кладя руку на плечо брата. Марко, Харута и Виста смотрят озабочено и озадачено.

— Со мной все в порядке, — едва разборчиво шепчет блондин, зная, что это никого не успокоит, но отказывается терять концентрацию.

— Что случилось? Ты ведешь себя странно весь день, — нетерпеливо и раздраженно от непонимания и беспокойства Эйс пытается повернуть Сабо к себе лицом, хватая за второе плечо, но тот слишком напряжен и не двигается с места, все еще не смотря.

— Подожди, — нервно просит блондин, напрягаясь еще сильнее, не замечая, как ломает ручку кружки. Еще. Уже почти.

— Сабо? — требовательно зовет Марко, но в его голосе также слышится беспокойство.

Вместо ответа Сабо вскакивает и несется к выходу из камбуза с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Ему кажется, что он мог случайно опрокинуть Эйса на пол, но сейчас это не важно. Он не ломает стены на пути к комнате Тэтча только потому, что не хочет спугнуть Тича. Он бежит на полной скорости, почти спотыкаясь о случайный порог однажды, ударяясь о углы и пугая случайных членов экипажа.

Он почти опоздал. Блондин вбегает в комнату, ни на секунду не замедляясь, лишь благодаря хаки замечая Тэтча, сундучок в его руках и направленный на его открытую спину клинок. Не задумываясь, он встает перед коком, чтобы принять на себя удар, покрывая свои руки и живот волей вооружения. Но этого оказывается недостаточно, и нож все равно пронзает его кожу. Даже без дьявольского плода Тич все еще дьявольски силен. Сабо с темным самодовольством улыбается ошеломленному его появлением предателю.

— Какого дьявола ты творишь, Тич?! — в шоке и гневе спрашивает Тэтч, ошеломленно наблюдая, как человек отступает с темной улыбкой на лице. Сабо на автомате накрывает рану, чтобы остановить легкое кровотечение, но не сводит глаз с противника. Неожиданное головокружение заставило его опустить улыбку. Наблюдение так сильно истощило его?

— Сабо! Что привело тебя сюда? — преувеличенно радостно восклицает Тич, широко разводя руки, не скрывая окровавленный нож.

— Что здесь происходит? — напряженно спрашивает Марко, застыв в дверях.

Эйсу рядом с ним не надо объяснений. Он быстро складывает картину произошедшего, его лицо искажается слепой яростью, но прежде чем он может начать действовать, Тич атакует, прорываясь к выходу, не желая застрять в тесном помещении с логией огня. Сабо слышит погоню, Тэтч проносится мимо, говоря что-то о докторе, но он едва слышит сквозь вату в ушах. Его тошнит, а в глазах танцуют пятна. Крови немного, внутренние органы не задеты, но ему все хуже. Это наверняка яд.

Сабо не может стоять на месте, поэтому следует к палубе, слегка шатаясь, держась за стену. Хаки не работает, от него головокружение только усиливается. Наконец он достигает верхней палубы и, тяжело облокотившись о перила, стал наблюдать за развернувшейся борьбой. Тич хорошо держался против четырех командиров и нескольких других случайных накама, но блондин может видеть его плачевное положение. Черная Борода просто собирается дать хороший бой прежде чем отказаться от жизни. Должно быть, таковы все Д.

Едва в сознании, Сабо замечает открытие в положении Эйса. К сожалению, Тич тоже видит это, собираясь использовать свой отравленный клинок. Тогда, на мгновение, его видение проясняется, и блондин прыгает вниз практически без сил, держась на ногах только из чистого упрямства. Он толкает брата с пути, кратко замечая его неверующее выражение лица, прежде чем нож вонзается в его бок. Несмотря на отчаяние и ярость в крике Эйса, Сабо не может не улыбаться себе. Смотря, как Черную Бороду поглощает огонь, он чувствуется себя невероятно счастливым.

***

Сабо просыпается в тишине лазарета, слушая дыхание своего спящего брата, крепко сжимающего его руку. Его мозг плохо регистрирует боль, но тело продолжает болеть. Он жив. Это хорошо. Потолок совсем не похож на тот, что был в Балтиго, и это немного удручает. Отчасти Сабо ожидал проснуться в своей старой жизни со всеми теми невосполнимыми потерями, приведшими к его смерти. Но это другая жизнь, где еще столько предстоит спасти. Он не против. Это хорошая мысль.

Рука непроизвольно тянется к левой стороне лица, ожидая почувствовать огрубевший шрам, но кожа там совершенно здорова. Это ли не доказательство, что он все делает правильно? Сабо смотрит на спутанные волосы Эйса и не может сдержать нежной улыбки. Он спас его. Черной Бороды не будет, Маринфорда не будет. Его воспоминания на месте, а его братья будут жить.

— Эйс, — хрипло зовет блондин, не совсем рассчитывая на реакцию, но его брат сразу же подскакивает, смотря на него ошалелыми глазами. Сабо хочется смеяться, но Эйс сжимает его в сокрушительном объятии, неосознанно тревожа раны. — Я думал о стакане воды, но так и быть, — вместо этого говорит он, стараясь не выдать боли.

— Никогда больше не пугай меня так! Я думал, что Тич убил тебя там! — обвинительно требует он, пряча лицо в плечо, но Сабо чувствует слезы.

— Прости, — смиренно просит он, гладя спину Эйса. Там только тату. Нет крови, нет дыры.- Если тебя это утешит, я не собирался умирать.

— Ты — придурок! — гневно восклицает брюнет, отрываясь от объятия, вместо этого беря лицо брата, чтобы заглянуть в ясные голубые глаза. — Почему ты сделал это? Почему ничего не сказал?

— Я хотел защитить тебя, — удивительно громко и четко отвечает Сабо, заставляя Эйса удивленно замолчать, ожидая продолжения. — Я хотел, чтобы ты жил. Если больше людей знает, то это больше переменных, которые я должен учесть. Я не мог рисковать. Я должен был сделать это правильно с первого раза, — в конце блондин отчаянно сжал одеяло, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать менее истерически, но слезы сдержать уже не удавалось. Он чувствовал себя жалким. — Эти знание — настоящее проклятие, ты знаешь? Каждый день своей жизни, когда я смотрел на тебя, я вспоминал твою смерть. И знаешь, что в этом хуже всего? — уже давясь рыданиями, Сабо вырвался из хватки ошеломленного брата. — Меня там не было! Я не пришел! — закричал он, пряча лицо, не чувствуя ничего кроме стыда и разочарования.

Как он мог смотреть на него теперь, когда сказал, что даже не пришел спасти его от смерти? Сабо чувствует себя таким бесполезным, даже остановив Тича, он все еще оставил Эйса в прошлой жизни. Не в Маринфорде, а намного раньше, когда испугался своих родителей. Из нарастающего облака отвращения к себе, его вновь вырвали сильные руки брата, в этот раз обнявшие его мягко и защитно, заставив блондина плакать сильнее. Это спасательный круг, который он не заслужил, но, тем не менее… он хватается.

— Прости, Сабо, — грустно начинает Эйс, гладя его светлые кудри, вдыхая их знакомый запах, словно вот-вот забудет его. — Я не знал. Должно быть, я причинил вам с Луффи много боли своей смертью. Какой я ужасный старший брат, — шепчет он, улыбаясь блондину в макушку. Это странно утешительно чувствовать Сабо настолько живым, несмотря на тряску от рыданий и беспорядочные всхлипы, — даже заставил тебя сделать такаю глупость, чтобы защитить меня. Тебе не нужно плакать из-за этого, я не злюсь, — продолжает он, утешительно качая брата из стороны в сторону.

— Пожалуйста, только не умирай. Я больше не смогу справляться один! — молит Сабо, сжимая чужой торс с неожиданной для его состояния силой.

— Я никогда не умру! — Эйс обещает настолько уверенно, что блондин на секунду замирает в восхищении. — Я стану намного сильнее, чтобы никто не мог убить меня, когда либо. И тебе не придется проходить через это снова.

Сабо только стонет на это ему в плечо. Хорошо. Он сможет идти отсюда. Больше не один. Хорошо. Слезы не останавливаются, но теперь это облегчения и счастья.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он, не в силах сдержать чувства. Ему просто нужно сказать это.

— И я тебя тоже, — без колебания или насмешек отзывается Эйс. Сабо улыбается. Он больше не знает, каким будет будущее.


End file.
